A cellular radio system provides communications coverage over a selected area by a radio service and is divided into cells serviced by one or more antennas for corresponding radio base stations. Communications, for example, for data or voice transmissions, are generally provided over a wired backhaul network that is serviced by one or more network routers. The network routers are used to route the communications between origination points such as user handsets, other networks, service providers, or the like and the base stations, where the base stations transmit the communications wirelessly to end user devices.